Hotwing's Dilemma
by smallestpeach
Summary: After having her claws ripped out in a serious accident that almost took her life, Hotwing must now learn to thrive without them while also maintaining her romance options, battles, and arguments with her fellow clan-mates. Rated M for violence.
1. Allegiances

Allegiences – Thunderclan

Leader; Shimmerstar – Pretty dappled silver she-cat with gray stripes and glowing green eyes.

Deputy; Podfrost – Lithe brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat; Skyfall – Gray and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Nightfoot; White tom with black feet and amber eyes

Emberpelt; Beautiful orange and yellow tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Dappleberry; Tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Fawnleap; Brown tom with long legs and yellow eyes

Thrushtail – Tall, large pale brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes.

Yarrowtail– Dark tom (shines dark green in heavy sunlight) with pale brown eyes.

Swanheart – Fluffy pale-gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Rainsong– Fluffy gray tabby tom-cat with yellow eyes

Nutpatch – Brown tom with patches of chestnut fur on his chest, ears and paws.

Foxspots – Fluffy ginger spotted tom with a pale belly and amber eyes

Sorrelstripe – Handsome pale brown tom-cat with darker brown highlights and green eyes.

Hotwing – Strikingly ginger she-cat with pretty amber eyes.

Darkstorm – Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens

Lakelight – smooth gray/blue she-cat with stunning blue eyes, mother to Fawnleap's kits;

Icekit – white tom-kit with blue eyes

Weaselkit – small, smooth brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Volekit – Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Swiftflight – Gray tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and icy blue eyes, expecting Foxspot's kits;

Mistlekit – Gray tabby she-kit with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Russetkit – White tom-kit with ginger tabby patches and blue eyes

Barkkit – Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders

Squirrelspot – White she-cat with large ginger patches and green eyes

Leafsong – Brown tabby tom-cat with amber eyes

Quietwater – Gray/blue tom; mute with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Hotpaw looked up at the tree, eyes wide and cautious. "You want me to climb that?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Why not?" Nightfoot asked. "Is it scary?"  
"It's deadly!" Swanheart exclaimed. "Is this approved by Shimmerstar?" she asked in a worried tone.

Nightfoot winced at the mention of his mother. "Not everything has to be run by her, you know!" he protested. For a mentor, he sounded an awful lot like a kit. His fur rose in protest and his ears flicked in annoyance.

"Of course, it does! She's our leader!" Swanheart seemed to be tired of his childish actions.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Hotpaw announced. She was eager to climb it; after all, if she did, she would be the best climber in the clan! I bet no one, not even Darkpaw, would climb this beast! Imagine the look on her face when she sees me in it! She thought, wondering what Darkpaw would do if she saw Hotpaw had successfully climbed the biggest tree in the clan…  
An image of her sitting in a tree without a care, staring down at Darkpaw in triumph as the black she-cat scrambled for things to say, completely dumbfounded – like a loser – popped into her mind.  
Once the image was in her head, she couldn't get it out. She practically leaped onto the tree, digging her claws in the bark.

"Hotpaw! Don't do it!" Swanheart gasped.

"It's OK!" Hotpaw inched up the tree slowly. It was tough work, but if she kept flexing her claws, she wouldn't be tired, right? She had a lot of ways to go, but it would all be worth it…

Darkpaw will be so jealous!  
"Ye-ah! Get it, Hotpaw!" Nutpatch had joined the trio, Thrushtail lagging behind him, looking disinterested.

"Don't encourage this! If she falls, he can get seriously hurt!" Swanheart yelled.

"Don't be such a worrier! Look! She's already almost halfway up!" Nutpatch sat down and stared at the apprentice with shining eyes.

Hotpaw felt her confidence grow higher with Nutpatch's gaze on her. Everyone's gaze was on her; she couldn't disappoint them!  
"Hey! Once I climb this, go get Darkpaw! We gotta rub it in her face!" Hotpaw continued, carefully etching her paws in the bark and shimmying up further.

"Hotpaw, focus!" Swanheart warned. She seemed to have given up on making Hotpaw stop climbing; instead, she was now insisting on helping her get all the way up. The fact that a fall from this height could kill the orange she-cat shook Swanheart to her bones.

"Darkpaw will totally be jealous! Imagine her face when she sees you!" Nutpatch grinned.

Hotpaw laughed. She'd already imagined that! And it was hi-lar-ious!  
Suddenly, the leaves above rustled heavily; green leaves were sent flying to the floor. Several feet below Hotpaw, she heard Swanheart gasp in horror; she'd been doing that this whole time, no worry – but when Nutpatch yelled for her to get down, and both Nightfoot and Thrushtail squealed – highly egotistic toms who never were scared in their life – she knew she was screwed.

"What is it?" Hotpaw meowed in confusion.

And then she fell.

The breath was knocked out of her as something heavy rammed into her side, surprising her so much she yelped in terror. She felt her claws being yanked out of the bark and burn with pain as the air whipped her fur roughly. The worst pain of all, however, was the long scratches running down her pelt, from… talons?

And the last thing she saw was the forest floor, closer and closer still….

And just when she was about to hit it, screeching with pain…

Everything was black.

If you ask Thrushtail, Swanheart, Nutpatch, or Nightfoot, they'll tell you the sickening thump that followed after the owl knocked Hotpaw out of the tree as she hit the ground was the worst sound they'd ever heard.

They'll also tell you what was even worse was the fact that she wasn't breathing when they got to her, surrounded in a puddle of her own crimson blood, pouring out of her back and paws where her claws had been ripped out, and trickling out of her mouth slowly.

And as they stood there, staring at her in shock and terror, paralyzed to the forest floor, the faint hoot of a victorious owl could be heard.


	3. Chapter 2

The clan's uneasy muttering of horror and surprise filled the camp, occupying the silence. The unlucky few that saw Hotpaw's small, limp body soaked in blood talked the loudest, however; Dappleberry and Emberpelt couldn't seem to shut up about how awful it was, and how terrible a sight that it was to bare. Nightfoot, Thrushtail, and Nutpatch remained quiet, no matter how they were begged for details. Swanheart had thrown up on sight and was in her den, trying desperately to sleep- but, a part of her wished she was already asleep, and it had all been a dream.

A loud, commanding voice echoed through the camp.

"Nightfoot!"

Nightfoot looked up, his green eyes shaking with the rest of his trembling body.

Shimmerstar flicked her tail towards the entrance of her den. For a laid-back, sweet, generous cat, she was awfully strict and stern, her eyes slitted into a glare. Nightfoot wouldn't be let off easy.

He pushed through the crowd, pelt burning, and entered the leader's den, following her deep inside.

"Tell me every bit of what happened." She demanded of the tom.

Nightfoot seemed as if he wanted to know what happened himself; he shook violently recalling the past events, remaining silent.

Shimmerstar sighed. "I know it's hard. But you've got to understand, we've got a claw-less, gashed, half-dead apprentice in the medicine's cat den and I need to know why. You were her mentor for the day; tell me what happened."  
"She climbed a tree… I… egged her on. Told her to climb it. Swanheart told her not to, but she didn't listen… she didn't have too, I was her mentor… but Swanheart was so much smarter, knew something bad would happen… Hotpaw climbed it, and Nutpatch and Thrushtail came... and then… The owl. It just… yanked her out of the tree... I saw her claws being ripped out of her paws and falling to the floor… the owl cut her with its own claws… dropped her. Just let her fall… so sickening, the thud… she was bleeding so much! It was my fault!"

"It wasn't your fault. It was the owl's," Shimmerstar laid a tail-tip on the shivering tom's pelt, eyes brimming with sympathy.  
"Yarrowtail… Is going to hate me. I killed his apprentice!"  
"She's not dead," Shimmerstar whispered soothingly. "She's not dead."

Darkpaw entered the camp with a rabbit in her mouth triumphantly. She was taken aback by the heavy tenseness surrounding the camp- everyone was so dark and quiet. Something terrible had happened, and Darkpaw knew it right away. The blood scent in the air wasn't just from the dead rabbit she'd caught.  
Darkpaw began to walk into the camp, catching the eyes of all who looked at her. She stopped as her mother, Dappleberry, pardoned her to the side, a dark look in her green eyes.

"Mom," Darkpaw dropped her rabbit. "Someone's hurt."

"It's your little friend, Hotpaw," Dappleberry flattened her ears to her head. "She fell out of a tree."

Darkpaw drew in a sharp breath. "Mousebrain," she scoffed.

Dappleberry slapped her tail across Darkpaw's mouth roughly. It was considerably loud, echoing through the silence. "I hope no one but me heard you say that, but even for you, Darkpaw, that was horrible! Don't be so disrespectful! Hotpaw's going to die!"

Hotpaw's going to die.

Darkpaw felt shock wash over her, letting her mouth hang open, stunned.

It was like that in the entire clan for a few seconds, before Darkpaw shut her mouth, then opened it again to say: "What should I care? It's her fault, anyway." She picked up her rabbit and turned away to the fresh-kill pile, trying to ignore her mother's disappointed gaze burning into her back like fire.

"Darkpaw, would you mind taking that to Lakelight for me, please?" Fawnleg pleaded with her once she got there. The fresh-kill pile was especially measly these cold leaf-bare days. Spring would be here shortly, and this brought relief for everyone in the clan. They weren't starved, but there wasn't a day where they weren't hungry, and everyone was on edge. This whole Hotpaw incident didn't help.  
Darkpaw groaned, not liking being ordered around from someone that wasn't her mentor, but obliged. She dragged to the nursery, bending down and sliding through the rocks.

Heavy milk scent filled her nostrils, taking her aback. It gave her fond memories. She instantly recalled the first day in the nursery she could remember…

 _"Hi, hi, Darkkit! My name's Hotkit! We should be friends, OK?"_

 _"Okay," Darkkit mewed, blinking softly._

 _Breezekit leaped over his sister, getting directly into Hotkit's face- even though she was 4 moons older, she was a runt – the only of her litter to survive – and just his size. "Be friends with me, instead, Hotkit! I'm a lot better than Darkkit!" he pleaded, blue eyes gleaming as he rocked a grin._  
 _Darkkit bit her lip, curling her teeth into a pout. "No way! She asked me, first. Right, Hotkit?!"_

 _"Hold on! I, the amazing Hotkit, pledge to be friends… with BOTH of you!"_  
Darkpaw narrowed her eyes, feeling her pelt turn hot. Why had she been so desperate to be friends with such an annoying kit?  
"Darkpaw? Is that a rabbit you've got, there?" Lakelight's smooth voice sounded, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah," Darkpaw dropped it at the queen's paws, cocking her jaw to ease the soreness of pulling such a heavy animal. She turned to see Swiftflight dozing off in the corner, her heavily pregnant stomach so big it looked as if it would burst.

"Thank you so much," Lakelight purred with a smile, "Do you… want to see the kits? I'm sure they'd love you."

Darkpaw shook her head. "No thanks." She turned to leave, when something soft brushed her tail.

She looked back to see a soft, fluffy brown paw laying on her tail, belonging to a small brown tabby kitten. Its eyes were just barely opened, but still staring up at her expectantly. Their small body was radiating warmth.

"Weaselkit seems to like you," Lakelight chimed, full of affection for her kitten.

Darkpaw couldn't take her eyes off Weaselkit. The small kitten removed her paw, then placed it back on Darkpaw's tail; then put both on it. In a soft, sweet moment, Weaselkit gave a happy gurgle sound – the sweetest sound to ever fill Darkpaw's ears.  
"I should be going now," Darkpaw pried her tail from the kit's grasp, turning away and pulling herself out.  
"Hey, Darkpaw."

Sweet Starclan! Why were so many people trying to talk to her today?

"What?" she snarled.

"Sorry to disturb you," Podfrost replied, her blue eyes sparkling with anger, "But I need to ask you a favor. Would that be alright?"  
"Yeah, it's fine," Darkpaw swallowed. Podfrost's tone was friendly, to ease the stress of the clan, perhaps, but her gaze was piercing and deadly. "What do you want?"  
"Can you tell me what Hotpaw's favorite things are? Her favorite prey, flowers?" Podfrost asked. Her threatening stare softened.

"Why?" Darkpaw asked defiantly, the tension cracking in her voice.

Podfrost stepped forward, lowering her voice to a whisper. "For Hotpaw's mourning service."  
Darkpaw blinked. "Is she really… dead?"  
"Not yet," Podfrost closed her eyes. "But soon. My brother tells me he's having troubles getting her to breath. The chances she'll survive are slim to nothing. She won't stop bleeding. Won't start breathing."

 _Soon._

 _She'll die soon._

 _"You see those white flowers by the riverbank, Darkpaw?" Hotpaw asked, brown eyes shimmering._

 _"Yes, I can see them," Darkpaw hissed, "I have eyes!"_  
 _"They're called lilies," Hotpaw ignored Darkpaw's hostility rather than fire back the usual retort._

 _"I know that." Darkpaw rolled her eyes._

 _"They're my favorite." Hotpaw stopped to look at them._

 _"Wow, that's so great for you!" Darkpaw exclaimed sarcastically._

 _"I'm going to go pick some." Hotpaw turned and ran to the bank, fluffy tail flowing behind her._

 _"Dang it, Hotpaw! You're such a mouse-brain, stopping a patrol for some stupid flowers!" Darkpaw scoffed._

 _"Look!"_

 _Hotpaw was coming back, eyes shut in glee, mouth curled into a smile. In her mouth lay brilliantly white, fresh lilies, shining as dew dropped off them. She looked… happy. Peaceful…_

"Lilies. She loves Lilies. Her favorite prey is owl."

"Her favorite prey… owl?"  
Darkpaw rolled her eyes softly. "She loves the rare taste of it. Says it's a real treat to her."  
"Right… well. Thank you, Darkpaw. And next time," Podfrost leaned forward once more, "Show your superiors more respect." Podfrost's tone was icy and serious, and Darkpaw couldn't help but wince slightly.


	4. Chapter 3

Podfrost sauntered away, Darkpaw raising her gaze to the sky. It was dusk at last, and most of the warriors were heading into their dens, anticipating tomorrow. She headed towards the apprentice den, weary and wanting the exhausting day to be over.

When she entered, she half-expected a bouncy ginger she-cat to stare up at her and say, "Look who's finally here!" like always – but it was dead quiet. The air was thin and cool, stirring up the moss where they both slept slightly.  
And after a brief silence, she walked past her normal spot – the corner of the den, usually to get as far away as Hotpaw as possible – and settled down right in front of the entrance. Hotpaw's moss was still slightly warm, and it thickly carried her scent.

Darkpaw fell asleep.

Skyfall felt his vision blur, his eyes threatening to shut on him. He stumbled, all his paws wanting to do was rest. But he couldn't. Earlier in the day, Hotpaw had mumbled something. It was just a mutter, and the words made no sense, but still, it was a sign. A sign she was still alive, and that Skyfall, the medicine cat, had a duty to help her. With cobwebs covering her gashes, preventing heavy bleeding, comfrey on her paws, and a mixture of shredded comfrey, cold water, and goldenrod, as a poultice for her cracked ribs in her body, things were looking up for the young apprentice.

But he had a feeling it still could not be enough. Her breathing was mellow and soft, and with all the herbs he'd given her for her pain and gashes, he couldn't cram extra in there to help her in that department, or she'd overdose. Her physical injuries could heal and be fixed, but if she decided to stop breathing, or let it fully strain out, she would die, and Skyfall wouldn't be able to help it.

"Don't stop breathing," he muttered, hoping she could hear him. He was talking to her, but he was really saying it to himself. Never, in his many moons of being a medicine cat, had he had anyone die on his paws. He wouldn't let the enthusiastic, sweet young ginger she-cat be the first one to set that record.

The sun met his face as the first rays of the morning shone over the heavy trees that shielded the camp.

When everyone woke, they'd see that just overnight, her external wounds had been taken care of, and she was even talking in her sleep. Sleep… when would she wake up? It was normal for the body to shut down and sleep after a shocking injury, to take time and heal… but if she woke up now, she'd be able to regulate her own breathing.

"Take your time…"

"Skyfall," a soft voice whispered, "Have you been awake all night?" Shimmerstar's gorgeous silver pelt had sunbeams bouncing off it, illuminating its beauty. Her blue eyes were shining to attention, standing boldly at the entrance of the Medicine Cat Den.

"I had to be," Skyfall reasoned. "Come and see her."

Shimmerstar bowed her head and walked in, scanning the young apprentice. "You can hardly tell who she is because of all those herbs," she observed.

"I used up almost my whole stock. But it was worth it. Now, her injuries can't kill her."  
"I'll send a patrol to get you more herbs. You say her injuries can't kill her? So her survival is guaranteed?"

"No… I wish I could say that. Her breathing, that's the problem. It's shallow."  
"Aren't there herbs for that?"  
"I'd have to wait for the herbs I have now to take effect and pass through her body," Skyfall muttered.

"How long will that take?"  
"I'll be able to give her herbs at sundown tonight. Then we can say, for sure, she'll survive. But before that time… she may still die."  
"I understand. She's in good paws with you, Skyfall. I'm glad you're my medicine cat."  
"Thank you," Skyfall felt the warm praise from his leader seep into his body, bringing forth new motivation. "She won't die on my watch."  
-

Darkpaw swallowed, feeling nasty. Skyfall had forced all but everyone to take thyme leaves to ease shock and stress, assuring them Hotpaw would be okay. If there was an herb Darkpaw hated the most, it was thyme. The smell and taste of it was putrid. Horrible, horrible plant.

Dappleberry sighed. "I'm so glad everything's working out. Aren't you, Darkpaw?"  
"The whole clan was so freaked out. Why did she have to be so selfish and worry everyone like that?"  
"You were worried, Darkpaw?"

Darkpaw bit her lip. "She's a... good… apprentice. And we need her for the clan's success. That's it."  
"You care about her more then you let on. Emberpelt said she saw you sleeping in her nest."

Darkpaw winced. "That was because I wanted to get up early," she protested.

"I won't pry, I won't. I just think it's sweet, that's all," Dappleberry got a warm look in her eyes.

"Yeah, okay." Darkpaw flicked her tail. "Who's all on the dawn patrol?"  
"Podfrost, Thrushtail, Yarrowpelt, and Fawnleg are both hunting and patrolling borders."

"Good. I'm hungry."

"You eat like a pig." Dappleberry teased.

"And you look like one!" Darkpaw replied. She didn't sound like she was joking.

"It's so cruel of you to speak of your mother like that!" Dappleberry whined. "Your father didn't think that."

"I'm sure I would've known that if you told me who the dang tom is!" Darkpaw hissed out.

"Secrets are not meant to be shared." Dappleberry knew that bringing up Darkpaw's father peeved her off, but still did it anyway. It was healthy for her daughter to get a taste of her own medicine. "Oh, by the way, Darkpaw, you've heard the news?"  
"What is it?"  
"Shimmerstar says you'll be a warrior in just a few days! My baby! A full-grown cat!"  
"A few days?"  
"You sound confused. Do you think you don't deserve it?"  
"I deserve it more than anyone!" And by anyone, she meant Hotpaw.  
"Your confidence is astounding. I wonder where you get it from. Ooh I can't wait till you're a warrior! You're going to give me some new kin, right? With a handsome young tom? Right?"

"No way! I don't want kits."  
"Are you sure?" Dappleberry's eyes lit with mischievousness.

"Yes, I'm sure! Kits are so nasty! They just eat and eat and they're bothersome and smelly, and once their mother gives birth they become soft and useless to the clan!"  
"Useless?" Swiftflight twisted around the young she-cat, her boisterous belly rubbing against Darkpaw's uncomfortably, swelled with kits. "Did I hear that right?"  
Darkpaw realized she'd smelled Swiftflight's nursery scent the whole time, but was too busy insulting queens and kits alike she hadn't noticed. She'd directly insulted one of the feistiest cats in her clan.  
Darkpaw blinked, swelling with guilt.

"Don't worry, Swiftflight. I didn't lose my charm after I gave birth to this one, here." Dappleberry flicked her tail.

"I won't become soft, that's for sure. In fact, I think I'll have to give you a little more trouble, now," Swiftflight winked at Darkpaw.

"Looking forward to it," Darkpaw sighed.

"When do you think that you'll have those kits of yours? I'm so restless waiting for new kittens."  
"Lakelight's are only about 2 weeks old. Don't wanna show her up – but believe me, I wish they'd come soon, too. I made Skyfall feel my belly and he told me he felt at least 3 kits in there. Maybe four."  
"Four kits? For a first-time mom?" Dappleberry gasped.

"I trust you'll help me out with the little stinkers, Dapple?"

"You can bet on it. I've missed having kits."

"Maybe you should re-ask that ol' tom of yours again," Swiftflight gave a laugh.  
"Maybe I should! Oh, but he's a lot different now."  
The two she-cats continued to gossip, Darkpaw slipping away, wishing she was chosen for a patrol. The sun was still high in the sky… what could she do?

For some reason, her paws took her to the nursery. Without thinking, she slipped inside.

What am I doing? Anything's better then being in here.

A small squeak erupted from the end of the nursery.

The same slick brown tabby she-kitten bounced over to Darkpaw, this time with wide-open, soft yellow eyes like dried honey. "She fully opened her eyes today. She was the first one, too. Beat her brothers right too it." Lakelight licked her paws. Darkpaw looked up from Weaselkit's gaze to see a fluffy white tom and dark tabby one staring up at her. The dark tabby shared Weaselkit's eye color, a soft, calming yellow, but Icekit's – the white tom with long, long fur – had wide, bold blue eyes – the type that cold stare through your soul. He had a sort of… powerful presence for such a young kit.

"Hi."

Darkpaw gasped and looked down to the floor. Weaselkit smiled. "Hi." She repeated. "Who are you?"

"M-my name's Darkpaw."  
"Okay. I am Weaselkit. Call me that please."  
Darkpaw smiled despite herself. "Okay."  
"These are my brothers. They are nice! Say hi brothers. Hi."

"Hi," Volekit murmured. Icekit looked away shyly.

"They aren't as good as me at saying hi, see? I am the best there."

"I see."

"You have eyes too! Wow." Weaselkit gasped.

"Everyone has eyes, sweetheart," Lakelight purred.

"Darkpaw. You're big. Ok?"

"I am. I'm an apprentice."  
Volekit tumbled over to meet his sister. He wasn't as good as walking; he stumbled a bit, but composed himself enough to lean into her side and stare up at Darkpaw with a wide grin.  
"Apprentice!" Volekit exclaimed.  
"Yeah."  
"I will be one of those too, mom says." Weaselkit smiled, non-humbly.

"Yeah, you will. And a great apprentice, too. All of you." Darkpaw watched as the kit's eyes lit up with nothing but sheer joy, smiles dominating their small faces.

"Yay! Even Icekit will be one. He won't be as good as me. He can't even say hi." Weaselkit meowed.  
Icekit looked down at his paws, embarrassed.

"Weaselkit, don't be mean." Lakelight drew her tounge across Icekit's ears. He gave a purr.

"Have you eaten since yesterday evening, Lakelight?" Darkpaw asked.

Lakelight seemed taken aback by Darkpaw's kindness. "Oh! Well, no. But I'm fine, truly -"

"I can get you a small vole? It may take a while. I'll be hunting for it myself. I think it'll taste better fresh." Darkpaw asked.  
"Y-yes… that would be nice. Thank you, Darkpaw."

Darkpaw nodded in enthusiasm and turned to the entrance.

"Darkpaw, take me hunting. I will catch a mole."

Darkpaw snorted. "When you're older, okay?" she smiled and left, feeling a lot happier and much more full of energy. She'd get that vole for Weas—Lakelight. And she'd love it. And she'd smile…


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, Sorrelstripe, take me out hunting." Darkpaw commanded.

Sorrelstripe swallowed. He was a fresh warrior, only just out of the apprentice den a moon ago. Back when he was Sorrelpaw, there was no one Darkpaw was closer too. They'd spend the entire day together, hunting with their mentors and practicing moves – and perfecting them – together. But he was older, and left first, leaving her with…  
"I, the amazing Hotpaw…!"

Groan.

"If I refuse?" Sorrelstripe mewed.

"You don't have the right." Darkpaw impatiently flicked her tail. If someone was going to listen to Darkpaw's every word and obey her commands, it'd be Sorrelstripe. Their past friendship was something that Darkpaw used to her advantage.

"Sure, sure. I'll take you. Who's this for?" Sorrelstripe rose and began to walk to the camp entrance, not waiting for her to catch up.

"Does it have to be for anybody?" She ducked under the fern tunnel and followed him out into the forest.

"No, not really," Sorrelstripe hushed his voice to a whisper to not scare potential prey. The ground was frozen and cracked beneath his every step, however, so it was pointless. "It's just, you usually never do anything for cats unless it benefits you in some way."  
"What if I just want to be nice?" Darkpaw snapped.

"Really? You, the cranky, snappy Darkpaw, nice?"

"Shut up." Darkpaw cuffed him upside the head, holding back as to not actually hurt him.

"Smell that? It's mouse." Sorrelstripe's voice hushed.

Darkpaw couldn't smell anything, however, but that was to be expected, due to the fact Sorrelstripe's sense of smell was heightened more than anyone else in the clan. It was amazing, in fact. He's never missed a single piece of prey; the elders say to kits. That, of course, is false.

"Where?"  
"Right under that tree. See it?"  
A small brown mouse was gnawing away at a small macadamia nut.

"I've got it."  
Darkpaw crouched, slowly inching forward.  
Don't turn around, little mouse… don't turn around.

The mouse remained entranced with its nut. As Darkpaw grew closer, so much so that she could see the very hairs on its flesh with great detail, it turned. As soon as she saw it's beady, pesky black eye…

She pounced, feeling it squish satisfyingly underneath her claws. She bent down and nipped its neck quickly, feeling it go limp beneath her jaw.  
She raised her head high, carrying her kill in her mouth triumphantly.

"Nice one," Sorrelstripe praised. "Let's head back now. The grass is so cold!"  
-

"Sorry, Darkpaw. Fawnleap already got me a sparrow," Lakelight mewed once Darkpaw brought her the catch.  
"No problem…" Darkpaw felt crushed. She'd wanted Weaselkit to praise her and her catch, but the small kitten was fast asleep, tucked safely in between her mother's belly, sandwiched between her two brothers.

"I'm sure the elders will love that mouse, though. It's very plump – great job on it!"

"Thanks, Lakelight. Say hi to Weaselkit for me." Darkpaw left, to find the sun setting in the sky.

Already? The day's flown by so fast… and it seems like nothing even got done.

"Hey, Darkpaw. That a mouse?" Nutpatch walked up to her, licking his jaw greedily.

"What does it look like, mouse-brain?" Darkpaw paused. "Have it." She let him take it from his mouth, Nutpatch uttering his thanks and sashaying over to the medicine cat's den.

The med den? But why?

"Darkpaw! You're back!" Dappleberry ran up to her daughter in glee. "Where've you been?!"  
"Hunting with Sorrelstripe." Darkpaw replied, with a deadpan tone.

"Ooh. Something going on there?" Dappleberry beamed.

"No. He's a coward," Darkpaw licked her paw. "Why are you so happy?"  
"Hotpaw woke up. She's talking and eating normally! It looks like Nutpatch just brought her a mouse."

"Hotpaw's awake?! Can I go see her?"

Darkpaw stopped. Had she really just said that?  
"I told you that you cared about her. But for now, she's with Emberpelt, her kin, and Yarrowtail, her mentor. Skyfall's not accepting any other visitors. Tomorrow, though, you'll be able to check up on her."  
"I didn't say I wanted to see her, I asked if I could. To tell her how stupid she was, falling out of a tree like that." Darkpaw stuck out her head.

"Sure." Dappleberry mewed sarcastically, with a wide smile.

"I... fell?" Hotpaw mewed in disbelief. She shifted softly as she spoke; a big mistake. Pain rushed through her body, making her gasp. "Dang…!"  
"You didn't fall, you got knocked off," Skyfall mewed, his mouth full of new herbs.

"My poor baby!" Emberpelt gently set her head on her daughters. "You're okay. I'm so glad."  
"Shimmerstar says you'll be a warrior tomorrow night. Are you excited?" Yarrowpelt beamed.

"Tomorrow night?! Heck yeah, I am! Finally, after so long!" Hotpaw gasped in relief. Her happiness distracted her from the pain.

"There's a catch." Skyfall said solemnly.

"A catch?"  
"Well, for one, you'll have to eat herbs every morning for a few moons…"

"I can live with that," Hotpaw interrupted.

Skyfall continued, "And… two…"

The room went quiet. Yarrowtail and Emberpelt knew what was coming and winced.

"Your claws."  
"What about them?" Hotpaw flexed her paws, hoping to feel her claws slide out. But instead…

She looked down and gave a horrified gasp. Instead of claws, large scabs replaced where she'd unsheathe them.

"My claws are gone!" She wailed in horror, "They're gone!" She screeched.  
"Hotpaw, sweety, it's okay," Emberpelt soothed.

"No it's not! I'm useless, you hear me?! My claws! They're gone!" Hotpaw threw her head into her legs, screaming as loud as she could, feeling hot tears fly off her face faster than the speed of light.


	6. Chapter 5

"I, Shimmerstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these young apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.

Darkpaw. Do you promise to uphold and defend your clan and the warrior's code, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do," Darkpaw breathed into the air, tingling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkstorm. Starclan honors your determination and initiative, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Darkstorm took in a deep breath, her first as a new warrior. As the clan around her called her name in chants, she felt a surge of newfound pride.

I'll make my clan proud.

"Hotpaw. Do you promise to uphold and defend your clan and the warrior's code, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do!" Hotpaw exclaimed, shifting back on forth on her paws. She couldn't keep still.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hotpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hotwing. Starclan honors your spirit and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The clan called out Hotwing's name, her brown eyes shining. "Hotwing!" she breathed out quickly, seemingly satisfied with her warrior name. Darkstorm found hers to be satisfactory as well.

"You will both sit vigil tonight by the camp entrance. Congratulations on becoming full warriors!" Shimmerstar announced, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Look at my kit, all grown up," Dappleberry found her way out of the crowd to nuzzle her daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

Darkstorm didn't pull away from her mother's embrace. She inhaled her scent softly, remembering all the things her mother had done for her over the course of her lifetime.

"Thank you, Dappleberry. I love you."  
Dappleberry pulled back instantly, her eyes tearing up fast. "You… you mean that?"  
Why was it such a big deal to tell her mother she loved her?  
"Yes," Darkstorm was growing embarrassed fast.

Dappleberry caught on and nodded. "I love you, too. You're going to make an amazing warrior. I know that already."  
"See, mom! Look! I'm a warrior!" Hotwing strutted around her tabby mother boldly, head held to the sky.

"I can see that! I am so, so proud of you!" Emberpelt rubbed her daughter's muzzle happily.

"Darkstorm is a warrior now! So, you have to teach me your secrets!" Weaselkit announced happily.

"Not until you're older," Darkstorm flicked her tail.

"Come on! You're my only warrior friend!"

"Maybe later, if you can keep a secret!"

"OKAY! I won't even tell Volekit!" and then Weaselkit scurried off, probably to tell Volekit.

Darkstorm chuckled.

"Hey there," Hotwing approached Darkstorm with a smile. "We made it, huh?"  
Darkstorm blinked. "Yeah." She mumbled.

"I'm glad… I got to be an apprentice with you," Hotwing continued. "Those moons were… the best of my life. Thanks." She finished.

Darkstorm went quiet, processing Hotwing's words. Hotwing paused, then walked away, joining up with Podfrost and Foxspots for more congratulations.

"Yeah," Darkstorm whispered, so that no one could hear her. "Thanks."

The night was quiet and still, without a breeze in the air to be felt. Hotwing lay dormant at the camp entrance, her eyelids threatening to shut on her.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Darkstorm breathed out in annoyance.

"No… just… resting my eyes." Hotwing blinked slowly.

"The whole clan thought you would die." Darkstorm mewed suddenly, her tone dark.

"I wish I did." Hotwing mewed back.

She said it like it was nothing. Like it didn't matter if she lived or died. She said it like there was no one in the world who cared about her.  
And that made Darkstorm furious.

In a matter of twisted irony, Darkstorm gave a ferocious yell and leaped onto the orange she-cat angrily; Hotwing shifted and mewed out in alarm.

"Shut up! How could you say that so easily, you snake-heart! Like no one really cares about you! You're so incredibly mouse-brained I can't stand it!" Darkstorm didn't hold back her yell, using her collective strength to pin the small she-cat beneath her.

"Don't act as if you suddenly care about me!" Hotwing spat kicking Darkstorm's belly in rage. "You never did! Get off!" she strained.

Curious and confused mews filled the camp as cats began to spill out of their dens. Some came out ready to fight, teeth bared, claws sharp; some staggered out, drowsy to a fault, about to collapse from weariness.

"Hey! Hey!" Rainsong ran over, his paws thudding against the ground. It was only seconds after he cried out that he had thrown Darkstorm off Hotwing; the two panted, eyes slanted and filled with mixed emotions.

"What is going on here?" Shimmerstar pushed her way through the crowd of cats. "Was there an intrusion?" she asked.

The clan went quiet. You could hear the crickets chirping in the forest.

"Explain yourselves!" Shimmerstar hissed, her patience wearing thin.

"I tackled her," Darkstorm mewed out fearlessly.

"Why in Starclan would you do that?" Shimmerstar flicked her tail, seemingly still angry.

"She insulted me." Darkstorm replied.

Hotwing's face twisted into fury. "You snake-tongue! I never did that!"  
"Enough!" Shimmerstar hissed. "If you two can't be strong enough to withstand a night near each other, I'll have to get someone to switch out." Shimmerstar turned and pinned her gaze on Rainsong. "Rainsong, please, take Hotwing's shift for me?"  
"Of course, Shimmerstar," Rainsong nodded and padded towards the entrance, yellow gaze serious and unwavering.

"Everyone else, back to your dens. I'm sorry for the way these – kits – are acting." Shimmerstar commanded.

Darkstorm and Hotwing winced in unison, Hotwing lowering her tail in shame and following her fellow warriors into the Warrior's Den. "There will be punishment, for both of you," she heard Shimmerstar mew to Darkstorm.  
While everyone else settled into their dens, Hotwing remembered how she didn't have a nest – it was supposed to be her first task in the morning. Rainsong usually shared with his mate, Podfrost, but now she was sleeping alone, and it was all Hotwing's fault. She'd have to share with someone, too, or freeze trying.

"Hotwing, c'mere," said a voice from the corner of the den. It was Nutpatch; he beckoned her with his tail. Hotwing felt great relief at this, bouncing over her weary warriors to meet him. She curled into his side, exhaling in happiness at his warmth.

"What happened out there?" Nutpatch mewed, wrapping his tail around her softly.

Hotwing bit her lip. What had happened? It was a question she herself couldn't even answer.

"I don't know." She mewed softly.  
"Well, get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay."


	7. Chapter 6

Out of all possible punishments…

Darkstorm pulled the mouse's liver out with it hooked on a single claw; it smelled so bad she retched, having to swallow her own bile coming up from her throat. The mouse's lung was oozing with mouse bile, perfect for the Elder's ticks…

But Starclan, it smelled so incredibly horrible!  
She'd have to rub the putrid mouse-gut-slime all over the Elder's bodies to get rid of ticks – and Hotwing's punishment?  
She had to be Skyfall's assistant for a couple days.

What kind of unfair, cruel –

" _My claws! I don't have my claws!_

 _I wish I died, too…"_

Darkstorm blinked angrily, picking up the mouse bile and carrying it into the elders den.

"You're in luck today, young one. Leafsong is the only one with ticks," Squirrelspot mewed following her entry. She motioned to the brown tabby with a fluffy ginger tail.

"Right." Darkstorm felt her relief build. Out of all the Elders, Leafsong was the only one she could stand. Leafsong wasn't mute, like Quietwater, or loud and boisterous, like Squirrelspot. She was in that perfect area of being calm and also having things to say – but only relevant things.

"I appreciate this," Leafsong mewed. "There are three ticks along my lower back needing removal, and that will be all." She finished.

"Understood," Darkstorm noted how along the she's spine, there were three huge, blood-sucking ticks feasting on her flesh. "Nasty things," She remarked, rubbing the bile down the cat's pelt.

A sigh of relief filled the Elder's den as, one by one, they popped off.

"Thank you, indeed." Leafsong nodded in appreciation and closed her eyes, dozing off.

"Hey," Squirrelspot spoke up, "You're in here a lot nowdays. How'd you get stuck wit' us, young warrior? Hmm? Hmm?"  
Darkstorm blinked. She wanted to say, 'What's it to you, old hag?' but knew better then to disrespect her 'superiors' as Podfrost put it.

"I got in a fight." Darkstorm turned to leave.

"Really now? Back in my day we apprentices fought all the time, dilly dally over plain sort nothin'. I can't see why ol' Shimmerstar there punished you for et," Squirrelspot mewed back.

"Me neither," Darkstorm hissed.

It had been four days since her and Hotwing fought, and each day Darkstorm was banned from patrols, and her jobs were to get rid of the elder's ticks and take rotten prey out of camp – but not without warrior supervision, of course!

Darkstorm groaned as she stepped out of the musty den and into the fresh air. But her nose sensed something wrong. She opened her eyes to see the camp in panic, running around frantically. Perhaps the fastest cat running about, however, was Hotwing, her orange coat whipping in the wind behind her as she flew out of the Medicine Den and into the Nursery, carrying a heavyset amount of herbs in her mouth.

"Hey, Sorrelstripe," Darkstorm approached her striped friend, "What in the name of Starclan's going on?"

"Apparently, Swiftflight just started kitting."  
"No kidding?"  
"Yep. I feel bad for Hotwing – she got more then she bargained for with this punishment. I can't imagine having to help birth kittens. I pray they'll get here safely."  
"Don't feel bad for her," Darkstorm spat, "She deserves it. She's done nothing important for her punishment yet."  
"What if she messes up and accidentally kills a cat? That's a huge weight on her shoulders, Darkstorm."  
"It'll be her fault, anyway."

"You've no sympathy at all. No offense, Darkstorm, but you'd be a terrible mother."  
Darkstorm chuckled. "Good. All the more reason not to be one."  
"You don't want kittens, Darkstorm?" Sorrelstripe questioned.

"Starclan knows, no way."

"What if your mate wants some? What'll you do, then?" Sorrelstripe inquired.

"I won't have a mate, so I won't have to worry." Darkstorm countered.

"What a lonely existence." Sorrelstripe flicked his tail. "You only get one life, Darkstorm."

Just then, Skyfall erupted from the nursery, looking worn out and tattered – and it didn't help how we was being berated by questions from the warriors.

"How many kits are there?"  
"Is Swiftflight okay?"  
"Are the kits dead?"  
"What are the names of them?"  
"Silence!" Skyfall yelled, his voice cracking with exhaustion. "I have to get back to work."  
"Please, Skyfall," Foxspots asked, sincere with worry.  
Skyfall sighed. "She will be having three kits. One is already almost out, but I need to help her. Now, please excuse me! I have kits to deliver!" Skyfall sprinted away, back into his den, then ran out only a few seconds later, mouth clamped shut with herbs.

Darkstorm flicked a black ear. "You want kits, Sorrelstripe?" she asked.

"Yes, and a mate," Sorrelstripe purred happily.

"Got a she-cat in mind?"  
"Yes," Sorrelstripe's purr got even louder.

"A Thunderclan she-cat, I hope?"  
"Of course! I'd never stray from the Warrior Code."  
"Mind telling me who this certain she-cat is?"  
"Yes, I do." Sorrelstripe flicked his ear, moving close to Darkstorm's face. She didn't flinch away.  
"But I'll tell you now that she's already falling for me," he cooed.

"Is that so?"  
"Certaintly." Sorrelstripe winked and walked away.

Darkstorm, alone with her thoughts, began to think. A mate? Could she get one?  
Be my mate, Darkstorm. I promise to love you forever.

The thought didn't warm her, exactly, but it didn't exactly chill her, either. Would it be so bad to have someone you love? Someone to protect you through and through in battle, endlessly? Someone to care for, even in the long, long afterlife to come?  
No. Darkstorm shook her head at the thought. That's not me.

Darkstorm sighed, feeling bored. Her first instinct would be to go visit Weaselkit, but remembered the chaos shrouding the nursery and thought better of it. She couldn't leave camp under punishment, so what else would she do?  
"You seem stand-offish." Dappleberry's soft words filled her ears and she turned to see her mother smiling at her. When Darkstorm cocked an eyebrow, Dappleberry quickly added, "Well, more than usual. What's tickling you, darling?"

"I can't stand this stupid punishment. I'm finally a warrior, and I still can't do anything a warrior would. I'm just staying in camp all day, letting my abilities slowly rot away." Darkstorm mewed, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why don't you talk to Shimmerstar about it?" Dappleberry licked her paw.  
"You think she'd listen?"  
"That's what leaders are for, hon. Go ask her about it. It won't backfire on you," Dappleberry rose up. "And Swiftflight's kitting, bless her heart. Can't wait for more kits. The clan's been busy this moon cycle!" And with that, she was gone.


End file.
